The Water City of Aquatica The Price of Victory
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: My response to Pronto3000's "Stupid Challenge: Try writing something with this looping in the background". I just used Waters of Megalovania...I didn't think I needed all three! Anyway, pairing Megumin/Kazuma with Kazuma/Aqua also on the horizen!


Story Title: The Water City of Aquatica.  
Using the music: Waters of Megalovania - ("Stupid Challenge" as per what Pronto3000 called it on his profile page). I thought I'd have a go! =D [Hope you don't mind! =D])  
Summary: The Final Battle was in full swing in Aqua's hometown so Aqua and crew head there...What they have to fight...Is almost an echo of the phrase, 'Improbable, NOT Impossible...Just a VERY difficult battle...That's all'  
_

Aqua looked to each of her (or rather Kazuma's party) as they walked closer and closer to the city/hometown that she KNEW was the one next to the Demon King's. The Water City that worshipped her...Well, when she was in Heaven that is. Now she had a better skill-set and level...Along with various other "Abilities" she felt even more ready to help the people of Axis and subsequently her hometown: Aquatica.

"Hey Aqua?"

Aqua glanced at Darkness. "Yeah?"

Darkness straighened her armour. "Are we really ready to take on the Demon King?"

Aqua smiled as Kazuma nodded. "Yes we are"

Megumin smirked. "And with the best explosions I can do...He'll be down-" She clicked her fingers. "Like that"

Kazuma chuckled. "I wouldn't be too sure off that"

Megumin blinked in confusion. "Why wouldn't yo- WAHHHHH AAAAHHH!" She screamed (again) as Kazuma grabbed ahold of her neck from behind her again...Like what had happened with the Destroyer.

"See?"

Megumin nodded. "I get it! I GET IT! Let go already!" She yelped as she was lifted into the air.

Kazuma chuckled as he hugged Megumin, smirking at the odd looks that both Aqua and Darkness gave him.

"Are you some kind of Lolicon?"

Kazuma looked to Aqua. "Are YOU some kind of Hentai?"

Aqua was half shocked and half embarrased. "Wha? NO!"

Kazuma chuckled. "Then don't ask ME such stupid questions! I thought it was getting a little tough for her to walk!"

Megumin sighed as she curled into his arms. "Warm..." She mumbled.

Aqua sighed as they got to the top of the hill. "I suggest you enjoy your 3 minute rest, because its going to get a LOT more harder from here on out!"

Kazuma/Darkness and Megumin were going to ask why...'Cept several gargantian explosions caused them to duck...Well...Besides Megumin. Who had her mouth open in amazement...You know...Standard stuff...Yes, that even includes the dust in her mouth...Which she almost choked on.

Kazuma looked to each part of the city ahead of them, Dullahan knights along with their relavant soldiers were surrounding it. There was so many evil soldiers...This was what he had signed up for: Sure, he hadn't thought it'd take him OVER 4 YEARS to get to this point...But...He couldn't complain.

Kazuma looked to his sword - It had changed along with his clothing - He now had a more longer and stronger blade (It reached from his shoulder to his feet - Not like that GRAM sword thing...FAR to large for him...), He was FAR more quicker...More adgile...He was a LOT more powerful then what he had been...No-where near Aqua...But then again...He didn't wanna be. Absolute power corrupts right?

Kazuma was now offically (almost) a perfect assassin...If he didn't have Aqua crying at him for money...Almost EVERY day...He'd have been golden...YOU HEAR ME!? GOLDEN!

Kazuma cracked his knuckles as he looked to Darkness. "Ready Darkness?" He didn't get any response, "Eh?" He felt his hand hit his face, she was getting into her more powerful armour, or for those who didn't know what he meant: SHE WAS STRIPPING IN THE FOREST BEHIND THE DEMON KING'S ARMY! WAS SHE THAT DENSE!?

He shook his head, turning his attention to Aqua who was looking at him with a smirk on her face. "What?"

"Hentai"

Kazuma smirked. "Yeah, but its not about Megumin" He grinned as Aqua's brain eventually clicked - Leading her to go bright red. "Whatuenvsoivensredoitgbsoiufgh!"

He chuckled. "FINALLY figured it out eh? Huh?"

He looked to where Megumin had been - In his arms - NOW she was standing in front of him...About to cast her explosion magic so he did the only thing he could do to prevent her from doing so:

Aqua blinked as she saw Kazuma dive on Megumin. Megumin squealed while Aqua began to giggle, watching her squirm against Kazuma's iron grip.

Darkness approached from the forest and sighed. "Are we going to get to the city? It'll be gone by the time we get there!"

Aqua nodded. "Alright you two, up, and let's get this party REALLY started!"

Kazuma chuckled as he got off of Megumin, standing to the right next to Darkness (Sometimes, he feared his life when around Megumin. He had learned SOME skills off of her [Empysis on the word: SOME]) and nodded, he pulled out his sword and began to channel his explosion magic through it.

"Next time..." Megumin looked around and then picked up her staff. "Let me know you want to 'Jump' on me alright? I can get the courts sorted that way..."

Kazuma chuckled. "Nah, I'd rather-"

Darkness coughed. "Alright you two, enough. Aqua? Plan?"

Aqua nodded. "Alright, We need an explosive electrical storm..."

Kazuma smiled - He had learned lightning magic while they weren't looking...

Darkness looked to Megumin. "We've got Explosive...What abou-"

Kazuma nodded at Megumin. "If you can start the storm, I'll add the lightning"

Aqua blinked. "Show me that card of yours...I want to make sure you're not kidding"

Kazuma threw it to her in seconds. "Here"

[After a few more arguments - Including Megumin's reveal that she had, had some drinks on the way to Aqua's hometown which earned her 3 chops on the head from Kazuma - Some lecturing from Aqua and some rather...Creepy smiles from Darkness. Making Megumin vow to NEVER drink again...Unless she was in the presence of AT LEAST one of them]

/Enemy Front Lines of Aquatica/

Wizz could have sworn she heard something along the lines of, EXPLOSION, so she ducked her head. Thanks to her stars she was right and trusted her instincts...As Megumin's Explosion force fired from somewhere in the Forest and completely OBLITEREATED Wizz's army...To ashes.

Wizz turned as she spotted Aqua heading straight for her. "No-where to run now Lichytcha!"

Wizz growled, she was stronger now too! She pulled back her fist and both her's and Aqua's collided.

While these two fought, Darkness charged the Demon King leader himself with Kazuma to her right.

The Demon King looked at Darkness. "Crusader...You die here!" He rose his sword only to hear:

"STEAL!"

He blinked as the blinding light made him blind for a few moments, when he looked again - He had no sword.

He looked over at Kazuma. "Ah, the Human child...From Earth...Give me that sword...and I'll make you my successor"

Kazuma smirked even though Darkness was HOPING for a noble reason.

"You know what? After all the stuff YOU have put me through...Ranging from none stop death and such..."

He looked around himself to see 4 Shogun's backing him up: Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter.

He looked back at him. "I'd much- Ah to heck with it! CHARGE!" He screamed as he lunged at the Demon King (The Shogun's following Kazuma's charge).

TDK nearly didn't have time to move, he tried to move to the right, but was spotted, held down and laid prostrate with the Shogun's swords holding him in place.

Kazuma walked over to them, all four Shogun's waiting for his next move.

"This...Is where you die, King of Evil, goodbye"

TDK's eyes widened. "No! WAIT! You can't-"

The sword that was now infused with magic from both Kazuma (created an invicible shield around him that would last indefinately - Thus he could never be killed) and the magic from the sword itself (making him immortal in this world - Along with three others who had picked already) glowed as he cut TDK's head off, making sure to stab him in the stomach to be sure.

Kazuma put the sword in its scabbard, it automatically resized to his height, etc.

"I just did"

[With Megumin]

Megumin watched the entire battle with (one would expect horror but...) pure excitement in her eyes. She saw that Kazuma had (basically) become the new King of the World...Meaning that more people from his realm might come...

She walked forwards (More like stumbled) towards Kazuma, seeing that the battle was finished - After all - After seeing their leader fall...Some ran off...Only to be found by the other troops that they had in reserve...and executed accordingly.

She had the sweetist smirk on her face.

[Outside the gates of Aquatica]

Aqua wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked around. It was over. Finally over. SHE COULD GO BACK TO HEAVEN!

But her feelings of joy were cut short as she looked over to were TDK had been fighting Darkness/Kazuma. Her eyes widened as Darkness walked past her - Depression in her eyes.

"Its over..." She whispered. Aqua turned to Darkness. "What!?"

Darkness turned around, her pain in her eyes evident to Aqua. "Kazuma's got his power...In fact...He's stronger then anyone I've ever known...Probably even you"

Aqua's eyes went EXTREMELY wide then. "Wha..." She turned and raced to were Kazuma was stood.

"Wa...WAIT AQUA!"

Aquatica's citizens looked over their wall to see their Goddess racing towards Kazuma, they were shocked to see she had come to them...Why had she done so? It was an honour to be sure but...Why?

Kazuma was staring at the floor. Trying to get a grasp on what was going on around him.

"Did I just?" He whispered as he gripped his fists...Although...They didn't feel like HIS fists.

Megumin arrived in front of him. "Kazuma"

Kazuma looked up and into her eyes, she gasped. "What?" He tilted his head to the right.

"You...Your eyes...They are...They're Hazel-Nut Brown..."

Kazuma sighed. "Wonderful" He put his head in his hands. "Just what I wanted..."

Aqua showed up moments later. "I think I deserve an explaination!"

Kazuma turned so that they were both in front of him. "Alright, you two. It goes like this..."  
_

[The second chapter will be up...Soon...They're gonna have a party after this...Which is where this will REALLY go "off the rails!" =D]

[Did someone say something about Megumin's drinking habbit? =p] 


End file.
